The present invention relates generally to circular flying disc toys, and more particularly to an improved circular flying disc which is soft and flexible and which contains a soft spherical-shaped doll in its center to give the disc a distinctive appearance and flight path when thrown.
Flying disc toys have gained recognition in the field of amusement devices Typical of these flying disc toys is the "Frisbee", which is a closed-figure flying disc made of a relatively rigid material, such as plastic, having a recessed undersurface so that when tossed into the air, the disc will fly in a rotating fashion. This disc is not suitable to indoor use or capable of receiving an insertable element in its center.
Flying disc toys have been discovered that were formed from a flexible material and capable of indoor use. However, these discs are all of a closed-figure construction and are thus not capable of receiving an insertable element in their center.
Flying disc toys have also been discovered that have an opening in their center. However, these discs are formed of a relatively rigid material, and these discs are not suitable for indoor use nor are they particularly adaptable for receiving an insertable element in the center.